Legalmente Rubia
by francys
Summary: esta es mi adaptación de Legalmente Rubia Harry Potter , entren por favor y manden Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Legalmente Rubia . 

Aclaración : este fic esta basado en el libro de J.K.Rowling y en la película Legalmente Rubia , algunas cosas estan cambiadas y es mi adaptación espero la disfruten y no se decepcionen si ven algo diferente , tambien manden muchoooss Reviews .

Personajes :

Elle Woods / Hermione Granger 

Emmett Richmond / Harry Potter

Vivian Kensington / Pansy Parkinson 

Warner / Draco Malfoy

Profesor Callahan / Severus Snape 

Paulette/ Giny Weasley 

Profesora Stromwell / Profesora Mcgonnagal .

Brook Taylor - Windmark / Padma Patil 

Margot (amiga de Elle) /Lavender Brown 

Serena (amiga de Elle) / Parvati Patil 

Chutney /Hannah Abbot 

Mandenme Reviews si quieren cambiar algun personaje .


	2. Contestación de Reviews

Holaaaaa

Por ahora solo contestare los dos rebién que me han llegado , ya que estoy muy ocupada , y poco a poco estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo , ya que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sean los exámenes , ojala acepten mis disculpas 

Hcate : gracias , por haber entrado al fic , voy a tomar en cuenta tu consejo de empezar ya , pero es que no tengo tiempo , espero sigas leyendo después el fic , ya que las veces que he escrito uno , nunca lo leen ni me escriben Reviews , pero muchassssss graciasss . Aceptaría que me dieras consejos , y todas tus sugerencias .

Lunny Ann : siempre acepto las criticas , y también había pensado en eso de que Hermione no es rubia ni tonta pero es que necesitaba a uno de los personajes principales para Elle , y pensé en ella además me gusta ver a Hermione diferente , todas tus opiniones y sugerencias las tomaré en cuenta y también espero que leas el fic , muchas gracias por tu review.

Aceptare todas las sugerencias y daré como mínimo una semana , para que si quieren cambié los personajes y por votación de ustedes escojan la materia que quieran , aunque yo creo que esta bien 

Derecho , sería derecho mágico , pero escríbanme Reviews con sus sugerencias .


	3. 1Capítulo , Legalmente Rubia

Legalmente Rubia .

Aclaraciones : esta es mi adaptación de Harry Potter y Legalmente Rubia no se decepciones si veo muchos cambios ya que los habrán .

Hoy había mas ruido de lo acostumbrado , había llegado una chica con una tarjeta , y se las pasaba a todas las chicas que estaban en la casa , todas la firmaban , emocionadas , mientras alguien en una habitación se arreglaba ,finalmente la tarjeta paso hasta las manos de dos chicas 

Gracias - dijo Lavender , besó la tarjeta y la tiró por debajo de una puerta , la mas importante habitación de la casa , la de la presidenta de la fraternidad Zeta Lamda Nu (o Delta Nu . )

Brusier ¿ que es eso ? - dijo una muy bonita chica de buena figura , piel clara y cabello rubio además de unos hermosos ojos , sacando de la boca de su perrito , un sobre , al leerlo se sorprendió : Herms y Draco para siempre (algo así decía no me acuerdo mucho ) en un gran corazón .

Ay .....Draco - dijo lanzando un beso a una foto donde salía un chico muy guapo , después bajo al jardín .

Gracias chicas - dijo abrazando Hermione a sus amigas Lavender y Parvati - si ya tienes el anillo - pero que tal si hoy día no es - pero por que viajo especialmente - bueno pero ahora deben ayudarme a escoger el vestido perfecto .

Hermione se miraba en un espejo con un vestido azul brillante - porque te niegas a usar el rojo , el color que mas te viene - le dijo su amiga Lavender - pues no , tiene que ser el vestido perfecto , ya que hoy es "el día" -dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo - mientras una dependienta le dijo a la otra pescando un vestido rojo - me encantan las rubias tontas con la tarjeta de crédito de papá - acercándose a Hermione y sus amigas - mm... Este vestido nos a llegado recién - mm..que tenemos aquí .. Es tela de baja viscosidad? - si , por supuesto - y con doble costura ? - claro - pues no puede ser , y además de que lo vi en Vogue el año pasado , y si tratabas de vendérmelo al precio normal , te metiste con la chica equivocada- dijo Hermione dejando sin palabras a la dependienta .- bien chicas este es el vestido . - dio muy contenta mirándose al espejo .

Un auto llegaba a la gran casa de Hermione y alguien tocaba - hola Draco - dijo una chica de la hermandad a un chico muy guapo - hola - dijo galantemente - mmm...Herms estas preciosa - OH gracias Draco - dijo Hermione bajando la escalera - nos vamos ? - dijo Draco - si , - Hermione iba pasando a la puerta mientras las chicas les daban su bolso le echaban perfume y algo para el aliento .

En un elegante restauran Hermione y Draco conversaban - mientras Hermione le hacía un comentario de sus ojos y este le agradecía , mientras brindan Draco empezó a hablarle - Herms ... He estado pensando y es mejo que hablemos de nuestro futuro- es un tema que escucharé atentamente - dijo Hermione - primero sabes que Harvard * ( lo siento no se me ocurrió otro nombre ) es muy importante para mí y debo tomarlo enserio - completamente - dijo Hermione - por lo que debo dejar algunas cosas - claro -asentía Hermione - por lo que Hermione ....."Osito Pooh " ...debemos terminar - si - asintió Hermione por lo que después se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho -¿QUE? - dijo alterada Hermione - shhh - trataba de callarla Draco - estas terminando conmigo? - y empezó a llorar , ( como alguien pequeño o un perrito)- empezando la gente a verlos y susurrar- yo pensé que me ibas a pedir matrimonio - que matrimonio , si quiero ser senador y entrar a la política antes de los 30 necesitó a alguien serio a mi lado no a una muñequita - dijo Draco - estas terminando conmigo porque soy demasiado Rubia ?- o porque tengo senos grandes - dijo Hermione tomando toda las miradas y atenciones de la gente alrededor -no tus senos estan bien - susurró Draco mirando a todos lado y sonriendo dando la excusa de : mala barra de ensalada - entonces cuando me decías que me querías era mentira - enojada Hermione se levanto marchándose del restauran .

Vamos Hermione cariño sube al auto- decía Draco siguiendo a herms en su auto - no se porque terminas con migo ? - cariño necesito mostrar a alguien a mis padres, como mi hermano esta en la escuela de leyes de Yale y esta comprometido con una Vanderbilt - que yo vivo el All Air y es mejor que un tal Vanderbilt - dijo Hermione - herms ... Osito pooh entra al auto se van a arruinar tus zapatos - mm .. Esta bien - dijo entrando al auto cuando se bajo giro a ver a Draco este se había marchado.

Un día una chica tocaba la puerta de Hermione - herms , soy yo Amy , me puedes ayudar con el delineador ?- cariño , no , no sabes lo que paso? - le dijo otra chica - que? - es terrible el terminó con ella - le respondió y se fueron conversando .

Hermione estaba en su cama , mirando una película de dos enamorados , mientras comía chocolates - cuando el joven de la película le decía a la chica te amo , Hermione le tiró los chocolates y gritó - mentiroso - Lavender y Parvati entraban a su pieza - herms querida has estado así una semana -dijo Parvati - toma esto - le dijo Lavender mientras le daba una bebida.- se lo que te hará bien .

Estaban en un salón de Manicure y Pedicure - esta muy mal se comió ocho emparedados de queso , se metió los ocho al mismo tiempo - dijo Parvati -terrible- dijo Lavender - no se ha acondicionado el cabello , segura querrá la moda " quemada" - dijo Parvati y empezó a hablarle en chino a quién la atendía 

Hermione estaba sentada y veía una revista .- sabes quién es él ?- le dijo a la anciana que había al lado de ella - quién? - es el hermano de Draco - ( invente el hermano de Draco ya que lo necesitaba) - el Sr. Cristopher Malfoy III ( lo invente ) estudiante de leyes de la universidad de Yale se casa con la Srta. Vanderbilt , también estudiante de leyes - leyó - eso es lo que necesito para gustarle a Draco - que ? Tener tu rostro casi deformado ?- le dijo la anciana - no , ser estudiante de leyes , si eso es- y luego de decir esto se fue .

************************************************************************************

Esto ha sido el primer capítulo , cambie muchas cosas pero , espero les guste , y manden REVIEWS por favorrrrrrrrrrr . Manden REVIEWS .


	4. Segunda Contestación de Reviews

Holaaa!

Bueno ahora contestaré lo Reviews :

Kirita Kasugi : gracias por creer en mi , y que esta adaptación será genial ., gracias , gracias . Y ahora tendrás tu y los demás que acostumbrarse a ver a Hermione como Elle . Y Ron , pues estoy pensando en donde colocarlo , pero te pido que tu y los demás me den ideas de quién va a ser , aunque tengo una idea , pero no se si les guste . Y nuevamente gracias por tu Review. 

Hcate : como me atrase en contestar los Reviews , ya he hecho el primer capítulo , parece que no lo has leído , también les quiere pedir a todos que me den tiempo pronto haré el segundo capitulo , pero necesito tiempo .definitivamente la materia será Derecho Mágico , y también estoy pensando lo del juicio , pero no me importaría que me dieran sugerencias sobre ello , me encanta que te guste el fic y la película solo espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final , gracias por tu Review y manda mas sugerencias .

Yadhwiga : ya publique el primer capítulo , me encanta que leas el fic , sigue leyéndolo y mandando Reviews y sugerencias muchas gracias .

Zaki-Kaiouh : haré caso a tu sugerencia , y escribiré mas separado los diálogos , para que la lectura se les haga mas amena , es genial que te guste el fic , y tuve que calcarlo a la película , ya que ha mi cabezota no se le ocurría nada , pero trataré de innovar un poco más pero siempre seguiré el patrón de la película ,ya que lo necesito , Draco y Hermione no están en una universidad muggle , y Harvard será una universidad mágica en mi mundo alterno y mi adaptación ,ahora es Harvard : Universidad de Derecho Mágico . Y me encanta que opines , sigue opinando y mandando Reviews .

A todos los que lean el fic , manden Reviews y sigan leyendolo hasta su fin , opinen todo lo que quieran . byeeeeeeeee


End file.
